The present invention relates to computer cable connectors and relates more particularly to the computer cable connectors of which the contacts are respectively consisted of contact terminals and connecting terminals.
Regular male and female computer cable connectors are divided into series type and parallel type. In a series type of computer cable connector, if the wires are respectively connected to the contacts thereof through the process of soldering, the pitch among the contacts thereof should be maintained at 2.77 m/m while it is 2.16 in a parallel type. These computer cable connectors are inexpensive to manufacture. However, performing the process of soldering to connect each wire to each contact will cause environmental pollution problem and simultaneously increase the impedance of each contact. In a series type of computer cable connector in which the wires of a flat cable are respectively connected to the contacts thereof through the process of piercing, the pitch among the tails of the contacts thereof is 2.54 m/m, the pitch among the front contact ends of the contacts thereof is 2.77 m/m. In a parallel type of computer cable connector in which the wires of a flat cable are respectively connected to the contacts thereof through the process of piercing, the pitch among the tails of the contacts thereof is 2.54 m/m, the pitch among the front contact ends of the contacts thereof is 2.16 m/m. Namely, in a computer cable connector in which the wires are respectively connected to the contacts thereof through the process of squeezing, the pitch among the contacts at the front contact ends and the tails thereof is 2.77 m/m:2.54 m/m or 2.16 m/m:2.54 m/m. Therefore, the front contact end of each contact should be processed through the process of punching so as to meet either of the aforesaid specifications. Because the front contact ends of the contacts of each bar of contacts should be turned aside from respective central axes through different angles, it is very difficult to accurately process each contact. If any contact is damaged, a whole bar of contacts becomes useless and shall be thrown away. Because of high defective number, the manufacturing cost is relatively increased. Further, because the front contact ends of the contacts of bar of contacts are respectively turned aside from respective central axes, the width of the insulators in a computer cable connector shall also be relatively increased.